


The Princess And The Pilot I: Terms Of Endearment

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Humor, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a question to ask of his Amazon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Pilot I: Terms Of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 3, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 3, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 400  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> For all the readers of my Steve/Diana fic, and especially to those kind enough to comment! :)  
> I thought it would be cool to gather stories of Diana and Steve’s early relationship under the title, [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot).

“Angel?”

“Hmm?”

“What would you like me to call you?”

“ ‘Angel’ suits me just fine, my love.”

“No, I mean when I’m being interviewed about you. I thought ‘girlfriend’ would be all right, and I can be your boyfriend. I mean, it seems to work all right for Superman and Lois Lane. Though to be honest, I think he’s knockin’ boots with Batman.” 

“Steve!”

 _(winks)_ “Sorry, Angel.” _(sound of pencil tapping on wood)_ “I know you wouldn’t like it if I said you were ‘my woman’ though I don’t mind being ‘your man’, but I’m sure the Queen wouldn’t like the first term at all. Bad enough I’m not allowed to step foot on your home turf, but using terms like that wouldn’t get me in good with your mother, that’s for sure. And I wasn’t sure about ‘my lady’. Nice and regal for a Princess, but sometimes it slides close to ‘my old lady’. Doesn’t seem right, even if you are 2,000 years old.”

“Watch it, flyboy, you’re getting rather sassy tonight.”

“Thank you, dear.” _(sighs)_ “Should I call you my Raven-Tressed Beauty?”

“Go ahead, Blondie.”

 _(chuckles)_ “Hmm, maybe I should call you Keeper of my Heart, my Princess.” _(sighs again)_ “Though maybe you’d prefer not to say too much about each other to the press. I mean, maybe it’s not exactly the best thing for an Amazon to speak about affection for a man.”

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Are you volunteering to be my kept man?”

“As you’re the keeper, I could live with that.”

“Mmm.” _(nuzzled kisses)_ “My golden lasso is right here. I could wrap you up in gold that matches your hair and have my way with you.”

 _(more nuzzling)_ “Again, I could live with that.”

“No doubt!” _(giggles)_ “But, Steve, I’m not ashamed of you. I know my mother would greatly prefer I choose an Amazon as a mate, or even a woman here in Man’s World such as Black Canary or Lois or Selina, but my heart is yours.” _(gentle kiss)_ “Do you know what you can call me, as I would call you?”

 _(breathless)_ “What?”

“Beloved.”

 _(happy sigh)_ “I can definitely live with that.”

“Excellent, my Golden Warrior. Now, what say I bring you to bed and you wear nothing but my lasso to match that sunbright hair?”

 _(delighted laughter)_ “Beloved, I am all yours.”

“Without a doubt, my love, without a doubt.”


End file.
